Into the great wide open
by HelloCath
Summary: Lost in space without communication with Starfleet and no sign of other life in this great wide open space. Or is there?


**Into the great open.**

 **Author note:  
** _A multichapter fanfiction set right after "1x09 Into the forest I go".  
Obviously I don't know what will happen after the seasonbreak so it will be OC._

 _Also I have to tell that English isn't my native language.  
I didn't use a Beta, so grammar mistake will be made. I'm sorry.  
Writing fanfiction is my way to learn English._

 _Well thanks and here we go._ _ ****_

 _ **Chapter 1 – Movienight**_

 _"_ _Personal log; Specialist Michael Burnham  
I's been several days after Pahvo and the destruction of the ship of the death.  
We are still lost and unable to return home.  
My biggest concern however is about commander Stamets.  
His condition is still unchanged and doctor Culber had to put in a coma until we find a solution.  
We need to, he could be our only way home._

 _Surprisingly life on the Discovery has continued somewhat on his normal way.  
We found a way to sustain without the federation for the time being.  
But we still have to encounter life here into this strange great wide open space._

 _Luitenant Tyler condition has improved, however it is clear that he's traumatized.  
I wished that I could help him more with his struggles._

 _After our kiss on the planet, lieutenant Tyler and I grew closer to each other and I have to say that I'm really enjoining the company of lieutenant Tyler.  
However, I'm afraid that my history will interfere with forming a serious relationship with him._

 _Also my lack of experience of human relations can form a problem.  
Luckily, Lieutenant Tyler seems to understand this without me having to explain it.  
He is patient and he is incredible gentle.  
I'm not sure but I believe that I'm starting to love him._

 _It still amazes me how lieutenant Tyler seems to be such a kind and resilient man.  
Knowing what he's been trough.  
However he is very cautious to talk about his time on the Klingon ship.  
After our talk about L'Rell we didn't address the situation again.  
I hope that he knows that I will always be there for him._

 _Today it is movienight on the Discovery..  
I'm not really into movies but lieutenant Tyler invited me. Promising me that I would like this movie.  
I doubt it, but I'm looking forward to spend some free time with him again.  
Our first real downtime after getting lost"_

 **BEEEEPPP,** the doorbell rang. __

"End personal log" commanded Burnham as she walked to the door of her and Tilly's quarters.  
 _  
_"Movienight!" Smiled Tyler, holding a huge bowl of popcorn when Burnham opened the door.  
"Yes it is" Burnham said with a soft smile while she was looking at the tall men on her doorstep.  
"Come on then" he said while smiling "We don't want to miss anything" and offered his hand.  
"Of course not" smiled Burnham while she took the invitation of taking the hand of Ash Tyler.

The movie was entertaining, not great but Michael was enjoining the evening.  
It appeared to be a scary movie and while the movie was unsuccessful to scare her, it was successful with her date.  
It was kind of cute to see this tall man been scared by a movie, gasping for her hand for comfort on the scary parts.  
It made Burnham smile as she squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was there for him.  
"How are you not getting scared of this?" Tyler whispered, seeing Burnham's emotionless face as always.  
"It's highly illogical to get scared by a movie" started Burnham "A movie is not real, it's played by actors, the ghost is just a special effect"  
"Yeah I know that's it isn't real" smiled Tyler "But is pretending that it is, not much more fun?"  
"Why?" Burnham asked.  
"Well" whispered Tyler "Then I can for example hide behind my girlfriend at the scary parts"  
"Girlfriend?" whispered Burnham.  
"Yeah, or partner if girlfriend sounds too immature" Tyler smiled while he took her hand in his once again.  
Burnham smiled, the term girlfriend/boyfriend indeed sounded cheesy and immature but she understood that it was Tyler's way to say that he was serious about them.  
She even had to say that she liked it.  
She laid her head on his shoulder still holding hands.  
"Girlfriend sounds great" Burnham told Tyler as they both smiled.  
Focusing again on the screen in front of them.

Suddenly the screen turned black, and moments after everything else followed.  
"What is happening?" a crewmember asked in the total darkness of the messhall.  
Only the stars outside provided some light, to lit up some corners.  
"Please be calm everyone " told Tyler while he turned on a flashlight "please go to your post, we going to figure out what is going on"

More flashlights turned on.  
"Burnham?" Tyler asked "Any ideas?"  
"This shouldn't be possible" exclaimed Michael "The power relays would prevent a blackout.."  
"Yeah well, not always apparently, we are in an unexplored area of space and all." Tyler said as he walked towards a com panel "Tyler to the bridge"

…

Nothing..

"Well the comm is dead" concluded Tyler.  
"Computer?" asked Burnham.  
No response.  
"We need to go to the bridge" Burnham told Tyler. "Maybe the whole ship is out of power.  
Tyler nodded "I agree" he said and walked towards the turbo lift.  
But the button didn't respond.  
"Great" Tyler complained "Sure needed that"


End file.
